Włócznik
„Sierżancie Castrum, widzicie tę kolumnę zdrajców? Ja nie chcę jej już widzieć.” – Kapitan Hasta z XV kompanii pancernej X regimentu Seraphi, na kilka chwil przed zniszczeniem dziesięciu heretyckich Leman Russów. thumb|480pxWłócznik to wprowadzony stosunkowo niedawno do służby, bo zaledwie w 253.M38, niszczyciel czołgów. Jego konstrukcja już na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina inną Imperialną maszynę, a mianowicie Shadowsworda. Stwierdzenie, że jest to jego pomniejszą wersja nie będzie tutaj błędne, a wręcz przeciwnie, całkiem trafne. Włócznik bowiem dzieli podobne rozwiązania, jak chociażby ładowanie kondensatorów z których działo czerpie energię do wystrzału, a co za tym idzie również niektóre zalety i wady tego super-ciężkiego łowcy. Jednak dopiero po dłuższej obserwacji można zauważyć, że posiada on również dość unikalne cechy, niezwykle rzadkie nawet dla innych pojazdów w arsenale Imperium. Bowiem Włócznik jest pojazdem lekkim, ważącym zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć ton, a przy tym niezwykle szybkim, zwrotnym i dobrze opancerzonym, przynajmniej od przodu. Jednak najważniejszą cechą maszyny jest zdolność do przenoszenia ciężkiego działa laserowego, tego samego, trudnego w produkcji i konserwacji, używanego przez cięższego kolegę po fachu, Łowcę. Włócznik mógłby wciąż leżeć i zbierać kurz na półkach Marsa gdyby nie odnalezione w 992.M37, przez kapłana maszyny Clavisa Ad Rotuma, brakujące informacje zawierające dane o dwóch mniejszych, znacząco słabszych, ale i równie znacząco łatwiejszych w produkcji działach. Do jednego z nich uderzająco było podobne, stworzone w 238.M35, działo Spopielacz, które stało się głównym uzbrojeniem Włócznika, chociaż dopiero po kilku niewielkich, chociaż kluczowych, modyfikacjach. Pierwsze dziewięćdziesiąt egzemplarzy, które od razu ruszyły na fronty w celach bitewnych testów, dopiero po kilkunastu sromotnych porażkach, a później i kilku setkach zwycięstw, gdy to dowódcy w końcu zaczęli wykorzystywać ich zalety, udowodniło swoją wartość i zajęły swoje miejsce w arsenale Imperium jako lekkie i skuteczne niszczyciele czołgów. Historia Włócznika zaprojektowano w czasach mrocznej ery technologii, jako niski gąsienicowy pojazd wielozadaniowy o potężnej sile ognia, a zarazem zdolny do wymanewrowania przeciwnika, prowadzenia zwiadu czy ochrony kluczowych punktów, a przy tym i posiadającego wystarczającą grubość pancerza by przetrwać bezpośrednie trafienie w razie wykrycia. Jednak gdy nastały mroczne czasy, a ludzkość pogrążyła się w ciemnościach, jego plany trafiły na Marsa. Tam zostały odnalezione, ale tysiące lat później podczas trzyletniej wyprawy Arkhana Landa w głąb Librarius Omnis, podczas to której odnaleziono wiele innych wspaniałych maszyn. Niestety, podczas ekspedycji, STC zawierające dane o niszczycielu, z nieznanych techno-archeologom powodów, zaczęły zanikać. Jednemu z mniej znanych kapłanów towarzyszących Landowi udało się uratować jedynie dane na temat podwozia i kadłuba, a także strzępki informacji odnośnie systemu ładowania działa. Dopiero po powrocie zbadano urządzenie przechowujące dane by dowiedzieć się, że posiadało ono zabezpieczenie, które miało natychmiast wykasować wszystkie zapisane na nim dane, ale zadziałało z opóźnieniem. Kolejne fragmenty pojazdu odnajdywano podczas kolejnych wypraw. W 343.M33 odnaleziono kolejne informacje, tym razem niekompletne dane o kadłubie, a także działa stosowanego już w Łowcy. Zaś w 441.M34 odnaleziono dane identyczne, ale tym razem pełne, wraz z wyposażeniem maszyny, jednak bez działa. Dopiero w 992.M37, kapłan Clavis Ad Rotum odnalazł schematy dział zastępczych podczas samotnej wyprawy, aby w niedalekiej przyszłości zbudować i przetestować kilka egzemplarzy do testów na Marsie, a następnie w 115.M38 posłać pierwszą serię do testów na froncie. Na początku tracono maszynę za maszyną, ponieważ dowódcy nie wykorzystywali ich zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Zamiast posyłać plutony tych maszyn w miejsca kluczowe, by przygotowywać zasadzki na wrogie konwoje i kolumny pancerne, to posyłali je jako jednostki wparcia piechoty, często pojedynczo. Zamiast posyłać je jako jednostki szybkiego reagowania by wesprzeć zaatakowane fortyfikacje z daleka czy też na szybki rekonesans, albowiem prędkość pozwalała im by pokonywać znaczące dystanse niemal w mgnieniu oka, to używali ich do atakowania wrogich umocnień. Ale gdy twardogłowi dowódcy tak głęboko wierzący w swe idealne taktyki zaczynali przegrywać, zaczynali tracić, ich zdaniem, lepsze maszyny do danej roboty, to Włócznicy i ich załogi bardzo dobrze pokazywali, że można wykonać zdaniem dowódców rzeczy niewykonalne dla zwykłych ludzi i maszyn. Gdy trzeba było weprzeć saperów mających wysadzić most, to niszczyciele były na miejscu jeszcze przed wcześniej wysłanymi saperami i zabezpieczały pozycje. Gdy trzeba było utrzymać skrzyżowanie, wjazd do miasta lub wioski, to dobrze ukryte i okopane niszczyciele bez większego problemu powstrzymywały wroga. A gdy wróg wykrył jeden z pojazdów, to natychmiastowo zmieniano pozycję i nękano go z innej. Niekiedy też bywało, że, w ramach desperackich prób zatrzymania wroga, posyłano maszyny za linie frontu by tam jakoś zaatakowały wrogie siły. Dzięki niskiemu profilowi pojazdu i jego zwrotności z łatwością można było przedostać się krętymi leśnymi drogami, nie wzbudzając czujności zwiadowców, by ostrzelać wrogów Imperium w plecy. Ostatecznie, dzięki odrobinie desperacji i dania wolnej ręki poszczególnym dowódcom formacji tych niszczycieli, odwrócono losy nie jednej kampanii. Jednak mimo tego, że z kolejnymi latami Włócznik tylko umocnił swoją pozycję jako jeden z lepszych niszczycieli czołgów, to wciąż znajdują się przeciwnicy jego wprowadzenia do służby. Konstrukcja Jeśli chodzi o samą budowę Włócznika, to jest ona dość prosta, chociaż czasochłonna i wymaga różnego rodzaju surowców i materiałów. Z wykonanym z plastali szkieletem, będącym niczym innym jak dwoma trapezami zespawanymi z belkami przez co szkielet wygląda bardziej jak ożebrowanie łódki, łączy się za pomocą trwałych spawów duże, błogosławione ceramitowe pancerne płyty. Pomiędzy nimi, w pustych przestrzeniach ożebrowania, umieszcza się ciasno pasujące gumowe panele mające za zadanie powstrzymać falę uderzeniową i odłamki po wybuchu miny. Następnie z kadłubem spaja się, również za pośrednictwem spawów, całkiem sporej grubości błotniki, które stają się podstawą do przynitowania zawiasów od podnoszonych, bocznych fartuchów pancernych osłaniających gąsienice, a tym samym i dolną część kadłuba. Nim jednak fartuchy, które zwykle są elementem dodatkowym, zostaną przynitowane, to pierw montuje się resorowane zawieszenie gąsienicowe wraz z układem kierowniczym i dwoma napędzającymi pojazd silnikami elektrycznymi umiejscowionymi z tyłu pojazdu, które należy przetestować przed dalszy montażem pozostałych komponentów. Kolejnym krokiem jest zamontowanie w centralnej części kadłuba reaktora plazmowego, który nie będzie tylko zasilał w potrzebną energię silniki elektryczne, ale i systemy broni pojazdu, a po jego teście teście wypełnia się kadłub niezbędnym do działania wyposażeniem takim jak kondensatory działa, siedzenia załogi, radiostację. Następnie spawa się nadbudówkę z grubych, wzmocnionych od wewnątrz miękką plastalą, płyt ceramitowych i łączy ją w ten sam sposób z kadłubem. Jednakże jest ona pozbawiona przedniej, najgrubszej, najdłuższej, a także najbardziej pochylonej płyty pancerza w całym pojeździe. Przechodzi ona bowiem własne rytuały montażowe, bo to w niej osadzone jest główne działo i pojedynczy multilaser, a także właz kierowcy. Ten element pancerza jest najważniejszy i łączony z resztą pojazdu na samym końcu, po zakończeniu już ostatnich testów, a to dlatego, że jeśli któryś z elementów wyposażenia lub elektroniki pojazdu nie będzie chciał działać, to płytę trzymana na zaledwie kilku punktowych spawach łatwo można odczepić, a wnętrze bez problemu wymienić. Gdy pojazd jest już gotowy, to pozostaje tylko by kapłani maszyny podbili odpowiednie dokumenty, Departamento Munitorum skierowało pojazd na front, a załoga, z imieniem Imperatora na ustach, użyła go najlepiej jak tylko potrafi by przynieść Imperium kolejne zwycięstwo. Opancerzenie Włócznik jest pojazdem lekkim, ale nie znaczy to, że jest kiepsko opancerzony, chociaż w dokumentach widać, że wszystkie płyty pancerza są stosunkowo cienkie. Ich grubość, poza przednią płytą nadbudówki mającą 100 milimetrów, to zaledwie 25 milimetrów na kadłubie i 50 milimetrów w nadbudówce. Podczas gdy Centaur, ten niewielki transporter piechoty, w najcieńszym miejscu aż 80 milimetrów. Ale efektywność pancerza Włócznika nie polega na byciu grubą warstwą ceramitu, której to nie da się przebić, a na wykorzystaniu pancerza poprzez jego odpowiednie ustawienie. Najbardziej narażona na ataki przednia płyta maszyny jest pochylona pod niezwykle ostrym kątem 19o. A to oznacza, że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał zniszczyć pojazd od przodu, to musi się liczyć z przebiciem niemalże 300 milimetrów pancerza. I o ile do przebicia przedniej płyty potrzeba tylko najlepszych dział laserowych bądź bitewnych, to do przebicia pochylonych pozostałych płyt, ustawionch od 30o na bokach pojazdu, do 45o na tyłach pojazdu, zwykle wystarczają standardowe działa bitewne, chociaż i ich pociskom zdarza się odbić bądź zatrzymać w ceramitowym opancerzeniu. Zwłaszcza w dolnej części kadłuba, gdzie znajdują się dodatkowe fartuchy ochronne. Rozmiary W Imperium jeśli coś jest potężne, to musi być wole, a jeśli jest wolne, to musi być duże. Włócznik ma potężne, chociaż w porównaniu do innych nieco słabe, działo, ale nie jest ani wolny, ani duży. Za to szybki i zwrotny, a to dlatego, że jest mały. Ma 5,9 metra długości, o metr mniej jak Chimera. Tylko 3,6 metra szerokości, czyli tyle ile wynosi wysokość Rhino i zaledwie 2,2 metra wysokości, co oznacza, że stojący Marine przewyższa go bez problemu o głowę. Prześwit natomiast, wynosi zaledwie 0,30 metra. Ale zważywszy na wysokość pojazdu to zrozumiałe. Napęd Maszyna jest napędzana za pomocą dwóch, umieszczonych z tyłu pojazdu, potężnych silników elektrycznych C&C-RA2 o łącznej mocy 820 kW. Każdy napędza jedną stronę pojazdu. Dzięki ich zastosowaniu wyeliminowano potrzebę użycia skomplikowanego układu napędowego i zaoszczędzono sporą ilość miejsca, którą przeznaczono na dodatkowe elementy wyposażenia jak i poprawienia nieco wygody załogi. Zastosowanie tych silników w tak lekkim pojeździe sprawiło, że może on jechać z maksymalną prędkością 90km/h po nawierzchniach utwardzonych, a na bezdrożach może osiągnąć nawet 75km/h. Co więcej, tak wysokie prędkości może osiągnąć w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Generator Źródłem zasilania w całym pojeździe jest stary, dobry i poczciwy reaktor plazmowy mark IV wyposażony w ulepszony wtrysk wodoru i dwie sprężarki, oznaczony w dokumentacji jako Mark IV-I-2C. Jest on sercem pojazdu i znajduje się niemalże na samym środku, zaraz pod siedzeniem dowódcy. A jego zadaniem jest zasilanie całego pojazdu w energię. Od napędu pojazdu, poprzez zasilania broni, a także ładowania kondensatorów broni głównej. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób ulegnie on uszkodzeniu, to możliwości pojazdu znacząco zostają ograniczone. Kondensatory Ciekawym rozwiązaniem w Włóczniku jest zastosowanie kondensatorów tak samo jak w jego większym odpowiedniku, Shadowswordzie. W obu maszynach służą one do przechowywania energii by po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego poziomu mogła ona zostać uwolniona w postaci śmiercionośnej wiązki. We włóczniku jednak jest to odrobinę prostsze i nie wymaga obecności wykwalifikowanego inżyniera lub kapłana maszyn. A to dlatego, że kondensatory nie są tak wielkie i jest ich zaledwie sześć. Poza tym, w Włóczniku jeden wystrzał zużywa energię zaledwie z dwóch kondensatorów, dzięki czemu załoga może oddać trzy strzały. Ponowne naładowanie kondensatorów trwa nie więcej jak osiemnaście sekund. Jednak za sprawą tak szybkiego ładowania się odpowiada ich jakość. Bo im gorszej jakości one jest tym szybciej można je naładować, ale i szybciej się one rozładowują. Zastosowane w Włóczniku kondensatory nie należą do trwałych. Potrafią wytracić swą moc stosunkowo szybko, bo zaledwie po trzech minutach są niemal puste. Co więcej, szybko się zużywają i należy je wymieniać co około sto strzałów. Uzbrojenie Jako, że Włócznik jest lekkim niszczycielem czołgów, to nie posiada on wielu broni. Zaledwie główne działo Spopielacz w wersji K, a także, będące bronią dodatkową, dwa multi-lasery. W 224.M38 planowano wyposażyć go w kolejne, dodatkowe uzbrojenie, ale ostateczne pomysł ten zarzucono z uwagi na niewielkie rozmiary pojazdu. Nie ma bowiem dostatecznie dużo miejsca na maszynie aby umieścić dodatkową broń, a także miejsca wewnątrz na dodatkowego załoganta. Poza tym, w większości wypadków, jeśli już dochodzi do użycia broni dodatkowej, to oznacza, że załoga musi jak najszybciej zmienić pozycję jeśli nie chce zginąć wewnątrz pojazdu. Działo Laserowe Spopielacz wersja K Opracowane w 238.M35 w celu eliminacji ciężko opancerzonych, spaczonych osnową, maszyn zdrajców, ponieważ standardowe, ręczne, działa przeciwpancerne nie mogły sobie z nimi poradzić. Prace jednak zakończyły się porażką. Spopielacz był zwyczajnie za duży, nawet dla Marines, by taszczyć go na pole bitwy. Ale okazało się, że jest bardzo bliski jednemu ze słabszych działa laserowych będącego zamiennikiem dla Włócznika. Jednak standardowa wersja opierała się na zasilaniu bezpośrednio z generatora, co zwykle oznaczało kilkusekundową zwłokę przed wystrzałem, a także zasilaną z pakietów, co z kolei wymagało używania pakietów energetycznych, które należało wymieniać po każdym strzale. Spopielacz oznaczony wersją K, to nic innego jak skrót od zmodyfikowanej wersji przystosowanej pod kondensatory. Cała modyfikacja nie zmienia działania broni, ale zmienia sposób jej zasilana. Przesunięto i pogłębiono gniazda na ogniwa energetyczne tak by były one w stanie pomieścić i utrzymać o wiele większe kondensatory, przez co tylna część działa wygląda nieco jak element znanego i bardzo dobrego silnika o układzie gwieździstym zastosowanym w bombowcu WsU-102 „Żartowniś” . Poza tym, dzięki zastosowaniu tego zmodyfikowanego działa, wewnątrz pojazdu poprawiła się przestrzeń zwiększając tym samym nieco komfort i wygodę załogi. Multi-lasery Użyte we Włóczniku multi-lasery to dwa różne, ale standardowe używane w Imperium modele. Umieszczony w przedniej płycie nadbudówki model to HML-332 będący środkiem ochrony przeciwko atakującej frontalnie piechocie i lekkim pojazdom. Natomiast LML-12, umieszczony na wieżyczce dowódcy służy do odparcia ewentualnych ataków z powietrza, chociaż w razie potrzeby może posłużyć i do walki z piechotą. Dodatkowe wyposażenie Tak jak każdy inny pojazd w arsenale Imperium, również i Włócznik może zostać wyposażony w dodatkowe elementy zwiększające jego możliwości, a nawet i pozwalające mu wykonywać inne zadania. Do tego wyposażenia należą: * Siatki maskujące – Zestaw kilku siatek utrzymanych w różnych wzorach kamuflażu, spakowanych wraz z prętami umożliwiającymi jej rozstawienie. Dzięki temu, załoga, może w miarę szybko ukryć pojazd, a dla zwiększenia efektu może wpleść pomiędzy włókna elementy okolicznego krajobrazu. *Dodatkowe zbiorniki paliwa – Załoga zależnie od potrzeb misji może wziąć ze sobą dodatkowe zbiorniki wypełnione wodorem, dzięki czemu dłużej mogą oni pozostawiać na wyznaczonych pozycjach lub dłużej nękać wroga lub przeprowadzać dłuższy zwiad. *Dodatkowe racje żywnościowe – Niszczyciel czołgów należy do pojazdów, które zwykle długo przebywają w jednym miejscu, często z dala od linii frontu. Dlatego załogom pozwala się na to aby mogli zabrać ze sobą prosty palnik elektryczny, który mogą podłączyć do swojej maszyny, a także większe ilości żywności i wody aby nie opuszczać go bez potrzeby. *Dodatkowe płyty pancerne – O ile gąsienice są lepiej chronione przez fartuchy, jeśli załoga lub dowództwo nie postanowiło ich zdemontować, to górne płyty pancerza mogą także zostać wyposażone w dodatkowe, zewnętrze opancerzenie by zwiększyć grubość pancerza gdy wróg będzie próbował zniszczyć pojazd. Jednak wiąże się to ze znaczącym obciążeniem, a to również ze zwiększonym zużyciem paliwa i wolniejszym poruszaniem się. *Wyrzutnia granatów dymnych. – O ile dla większości maszyn jest to wyposażenie standardowe, to dla Włócznika jest wyposażeniem dodatkowym, bo zwyczajnie nie potrzebuje granatów dymnych do ukrywania swojego natarcia bądź odwrotu. *Peryskop – O ile zwykłe pojazdu są wystarczająco dobre by móc obserwować okolicę w poszukiwaniu wrogów, to niska sylwetka pojazdu często wymusza by dowódca wychylił się z wnętrza pojazdu i użył lornetki narażając się tym samym pojazd na wykrycie, a samego siebie na ewentualny ostrzał strzelca wyborowego. Dzięki peryskopowi może on bezpieczniej obserwować okolicę z większej wysokości. *Auspex i system łączności – Montowany na kadłubie, zaraz za włazem dowódcy i pozwala działań maszynie jako ruchomy radar i wykrywać wrogów szybciej, a także pozwala koordynować dowódcy pojazdu działa innych maszyn. Zestaw najczęściej znajduje się na pojeździe dowódcy kompanii, chociaż niekiedy dopuszcza się by dowódca plutonu mógł go używać. Poza tym, co jest dość logiczne, znacząco zwiększa on sylwetkę pojazdu. Załoga Włócznik, jako pojazd mały potrzebuje również małej załogi. Standardowo, wedle danych konstrukcyjnych, powinny być to cztery osoby. W praktyce jednak zwykle są to trzy osoby. A są nimi: *Dowódca – Jego siedzenie znajduje się nad generatorem niemal w centralnej części pojazdu. Jego stanowisko pozwala mu na szybki dostęp do przyrządów obserwacyjnych i celowniczych. Zwykle też, jeśli nie ma czwartego załoganta, to pełni również rolę radiooperatora, o czym często świadczy przeniesiona do góry radiostacja. *Celowniczy – Jego siedzenie znajduje się zaraz obok generatora, tuż za siedzeniem radiooperatora. Jego obowiązkiem jest ustawienie działa wedle woli dowódcy i strzelanie na jego rozkaz. To także on odpowiada obsługę konsoli kondensatorów, dzięki czemu może na wiele sposobów nimi zarządzać. Gdy nie ma czwartego załoganta, to on pełni również funkcję strzelca multi-lasera, ale tylko gdy nie obsługuje głównego działa. *Kierowca – Często jest to dobrze wykwalifikowany mechanik, chociaż dopuszcza się do kierowania osoby nie wiedzące nawet czym jest wkrętak. Jego siedzenie znajduje się w dolnej, prawej części kadłuba, zaraz obok łoża osadzonego działa. Poza dość oczywistym zadaniem, jakim jest kierowanie maszyną, to kierowca w trakcie postoju pełni również funkcję obserwatora i wyszukuje ewentualnych celów przez swój wizjer. *Radiooperator – Jego siedzenie znajduje się po lewej stronie pojazdu, zaraz przed stanowiskiem celowniczego. Zwykle, oprócz pełnienia funkcji pośrednika pomiędzy dowódcą i drugą stroną, jest on strzelcem multi-lasera. A tak jest przynajmniej w teorii, ponieważ większość czasu, nawet w bitwach, nic nie robi po za siedzeniem i przyglądaniem się jak to z dwóch kilometrów niszczona jest kolejna kolumna pancerna wroga. Tylko w naprawdę kiepskich przypadkach, kiedy to pojazd zmuszony jest się wycofać spod ostrzału, zmuszony jest on do użycia swojej broni. Dane techniczne Nieprzepisowe praktyki *Przeciążenie silników – Jest to jedna z bardziej użytecznych, ale równie groźnych praktyk, która pozwala na znaczące zwiększenie mocy silników elektrycznych. Sztuczka, którą to polega na odczepieniu kabli od kondensatorów i podpięcia ich do silników, po czym włączenia ładowania. Przez nagły dopływ większej ilości energii silniki mają zwiększony moment obrotowy, a prędkość pojazdu wzrasta nawet do 150 km/h. Jednak przy dłuższym użytkowaniu możliwe jest trwałe uszkodzenie, a nawet wysadzenie napędu. Nie wspominając o tym, że łożyska i sam układ jezdny nie są przystosowane do takich prędkości, zwłaszcza na bezdrożach, i mają tendencję do nagłego rozpadania się. Jeśli załoga zostanie na tym przyłapana, zwłaszcza przez kapłana maszyny, to może zostać rozstrzelana lub powieszona. Jeśli natomiast przyłapie ich dowódca kompanii czy batalionu to zwykle kończy się to na srogiej reprymendzie i kilku tygodniach czyszczenia latryn. Głównie dlatego, że niekiedy tylko przy jej użyciu można dotrzeć we wskazane przez dowódców miejsca na czas. *Samobójcza destrukcja – Praktyka, której nazwa jest dość wymowna, bo prowadzi najczęściej do śmierci użytkownika i to w niezwykle efektownej eksplozji, która potrafi zdezintegrować wszystko w promieniu dwudziestu pięciu metrów, a czasem nawet i większym. Polega ona bowiem na wydłubaniu z działa pojazdu ogranicznika poboru mocy, włączenia ładowania i przeładowanie kondensatorów, a następnie wystrzeleniu w kierunku celu. Bez ogranicznika Spopielacz zacznie pobierać moc ze wszystkich kondensatorów i bezpośrednio z reaktora, a następnie wypuści potężny strumień lasera zdolny nawet do przebicia się przez pancerz Baneblade’a. Jednak załoga Włócznika może oddać tylko jeden taki strzał, ponieważ po nim działo jest najzwyczajniej stopione, a reaktor przeciążony. Załoga musi jak najszybciej odłączyć kondensatory od kabli zasilających i schłodzić reaktor. Jeśli im się uda, to mają jakąś szanse na przeżycie. Jeśli im się nie uda, to giną w eksplozji reaktora, który rozrzuca zjonizowaną plazmę i roztopiony ceramit we wszystkie strony. Ta praktyka jest wykorzystywana tylko przez najbardziej zdesperowanych w najbardziej krytycznych sytuacjach i jest ściśle zakazana. Jej wykorzystanie prowadzi do egzekucji załogi poprzez rozstrzelanie lub stryczek, zwłaszcza gdy dowie się o tym mechanicum. A jedynym sposobem by jej uniknąć jest wykazanie się w bitwie. *Przyśpieszone strzelanie – Niezwykle prosta i często praktykowana przez załogi sztuczka polegająca na odłączeniu czterech kondensatorów, a pozostałych po nich kabli podłączenie do pozostałych dwóch kondensatorów. W ten sposób załogi zyskują na szybkostrzelności działa, bo może ono strzelać co dziewięć sekund. Problem tylko stanowi szybsze zużywanie się kondensatorów, ale jest to cena na jaką zgadzają się załogi. Zwłaszcza, że i tak mają cztery w zapasie do wymiany. Oficerowie gwardii imperialnej popierają tę praktykę, a kapłani maszyny, ku zdziwieniu wielu, nie widzą w tym problemu, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, że z radością na to zezwalają. Ciekawostki *Wielu gwardzistów, szczególnie tych służących na Włócznikach, nadało mu przydomek "Dorastającego Shadowsworda". *W związku z powyższą ksywką, na bardziej prymitywnych światach, utarła się legenda jakoby Włócznik, po odbiciu stu pocisków, zniszczeniu tysiąca wrogich maszyn, przejechania dziesięciu tysięcy kilometrów i nie odniesieniu żadnych obrażeń, dorastał i po pielgrzymce do kuźni Marsie zamieniał się w wielkiego Shadowsworda. Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium